Firefly: lethal instinct
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: When detective river covers a case of brutal murders she suspects A man by the name of Malcolm Reynolds. But as she investigates In mal 's life in order to arrest him, she also finds herself in a dark And haunting love affair to get to the truth. Rated for strong sexuality, violence, and lauauge.
1. Chapter 1

Detective river was on a investigation of solving murders;

She heard that another woman got murdered, so she rushed

Over. "Alright guys what do we have here" she said

One gave her a file then she opened it.

She saw miss Inara serra the one she knew

Of thirty years and four months ago.

She was found dead in bed naked and her hands

Where bound, she was stabbed 51 times with

A knife, and fucked a man started at midnight ended

At 3:00.

They found semen at the crime that were waiting

For test results,

"Detective tam, we have some test results you might want to see"

Then she walked up to Dr. Matthew.

" who is it " river was ready to arrest someone

"The semen belongs to a man by the name of Mr. Malcolm Reynolds",

River had heard of the man; he was usually a best selling author.

"Cobb and I will go in and check him out" her partner and her

Left to go to Mr. Reynolds house,

River was ready to knock on the door but when the door

Opened river was in shock, the man wasn't who she thought.

Malcolm Reynolds was very handsome, he see something

In her eyes, he just got out off the shower, river and his partner

Saw his prone naked body as he was drying himself off, then he

Got on his pants, "can I help you two detectives" he said.

"We would like to ask you a questions" she answered,

Malcolm invited them and they sat down, mal sat in

The love chair.

"Do you know Inara serra" river asked

"Yes" he answered

"What was she to you a lover?" She asked

"No, I was fucking her" he answered

"She was murdered last night" she said

"Sorry to hear" he said relaxed.

" You don't seem to upset" she question him,


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course not she only wanted to fuck

He answered again,

"Was she fine when you left" she asked him

"Of course, I gave her the fuck of her life.

Don't you feel satisfied when you get fucked"

He said with a smile,

River was uncomfortable with the questioning,

"We'll be leaving now Mr. Reynolds" she said leaving,

River was unaware that Malcolm had lust in his eyes.

Two weeks later...

Another murder took place, this time

It was a red head.

Her stomach was stabbed and staind red,

And the semen matched like the last test result

At the scene of the crime.

So men arrested Malcolm Reynolds,

"Mind if I question him" ask river,

"I'll watch " said the chief,

River went into the room.

"Nice to see again detective" said mal lighting a cigarette,

"You can't smoke that in here" said river,

"I'm I going to get arrested for smoking detective?" Mal asked,

"Never mind" river said in anger,

"Did you kill Inara serra Malcolm Reynolds" river questioned,

"Do you think sex kills" said mal

"What do you mean?" Asked river

"I mean sex, fucking is a very, very interesting thing.

You see I believe in the thee fuck,

Because once you fuck a woman

Saying that she is thee fuck,

Then you fuck someone else

It can drive the woman up

To the point of killing herself"

"I'm going to ask you one

More time did you kill her!" Yelled river,

"I know your very pretty" mal said with a grin,

River then punched him to the floor.

Mal was released,

"Detective! Get your fucking ass in my office right now!"

Yelled the chief

River came the office.

"River your suspended" the chief yelled,

"On want grounds" river yelled back,

"For deny a best sellers rights, now get the fuck out of here!"

Then river went home in anger.

She decided to go the club dancing,

Put on her dress, and put her hair

In a ponytail.

Once she drove to the club,

She started to drink

Cup after cup.

Then she went to dance on the dance floor.

"Hello detective tam"

A man arm wrapped around her waist,

"What do you want" she said pushing him away,

"I heard about your suspension" he said pulled

Her closer, "get out of here" she demanded.

"If I do your coming with me" then kiss her

Passionately, then she pushed back and

Went to slap him, he stopped the slap and

Kiss her again, then went to fight and threw

A punch, dodged the punch and river fell to the

Floor, as she was unconscious mal said "let the game begin"

He picked her up and carried her out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

River was grasping for air but she did not know

That she was in Malcolms car, She was trying to get

Control of her breath. Mal was speeding to get river

To his house as river as still catching to breath,

She could feel the car slowing down as he felt someone

Helping her out. "What the fuck are we doing here" she said,

"Too play a game remember" he said with a smile,

He carried her into the his house, he set her down

And leaned down and kiss her roughly on the lips.

Mal's hands were on her ads, he lifted her up by her

Thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her hands where fisting he hair and kissing back.

He shove her up against the wall's knocking pictures to

The floor, river dress was on the floor, mal's shirt

Landed on the rail of the stairs, and mal's belt dropped on the stairs.

Mal unsnapped river's bra and began to kiss down her

Cheek, jaw, ear, and her neck. River hand moved down

To his arms and hands, then they made it to his room.

Mal laid river on his huge bed kissed her on the neck and

Shoulder, moving his hands to legs down to her ankles

Pulling her ass to the edge of the bed. Both of his hands

Were by the band of her panties then ripped them off.

River grasped her legs where pulled over, as she watched

Him unzip his pants revealing his cock, he grabbed her

Arms and thrusted his hips forward slamming into her.

River grasp then moaned in pleasure, the bed started to

Rock and shake back and forth, she was meeting him

Trust after thrust, slap sounds of the skin, river's orgasm hit hard,

Then he pulled out.

Mal pulled her from the bed, and laid her on top,

She started to rock her hips back and forth,

Then mal flopped them over river scratched

His back, he grabbed her arm and he had

Something in his hand.

River's arm's were bound, he slammed

And pounced into her, she was scared

And turned on.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day river woke up in bed alone,

Feeling guilty about last night, she got her clothes

On and ran out of the door and grabbed a tax

And went back to the club and started to drink some more

Thinking about what she did.

She went home that night and took a long shower

Out of guilt but still was thinking about Malcolm and the murders

And how it all added up.

When it was morning she went to the store

For some groceries, once she got out of

The store, she drove it in her car out of

The parking lot and drove.

While she was driving she saw

That a car was following her,

She tried to lose the car by speeding

But car came closer. Then she knew who

It was, it was Malcolm, she stepped on the paddle

And speeded all the way until her car hit

Another car spinning her car out of control,

Swinging it into a wall.

The police came "get out of car" the officer said,

"I'm a cop you fucking idiot" she yelled,

"Chief what's to see you" said the officer snapping the

Handcuffs on.

Back in the office...

"GOD DAMN IT RIVER, YOU REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME!"

Yelled the chief,

"What is it now" she said lighting a cigarette,

"You can't smoke that fucking thing in my office" yelled the chief,

"Are you going to arrest me for smoking" said river.

"Why the fuck are following Malcolm Reynolds" the chief yelled pounding the table,

"I'm not he's stalking me" she replied,

"What the hell do you mean" asked the chief,

"He took me to his house and he had sex with me, he has

Been stalking me ever since" she answered,

"GOD DAMN RIVER YOU FUCKED HIM!" Yelled the chief

"Only because I got drunk" she lied

"So what the fuck do you want me do" yelled the chief,

"Give me sometime to bail him" she demand

"For how long" asked the chief,

"Two weeks" river said smiling,

The chief got angry and said

"Your a fucking bitch river",

"That I am" she said slamming the door of the office.

She drove to Malcolms house and knock on the door,

"Oh returning to the scene of the crime" mal said smiling,

"Alright the game is up; why where you following me" river demanded a answer,

"On the contrary the game is just beginning, you were angry about

Being thee fuck last night, you left my house guilty" he smirked.

"No I wanted to leave" river said,

"You flirted with me" he said in her ear,

"You sank in it, and laid in it" he said in her again,

"You encouraging it" he said again licking her ear.

River pushed me to the floor,

Mal grabbed her and tossed her on the bed,

Grabbed her arms thrust hard inside her

And slammed you tongue inside her mouth.

She stopped fight and ripped off his shirt, hands on his

Chest as mal continued to thrust,

Mal ripped open her blouse but she

Was not wearing a bra.

He moved his rough hands down to her skirt

Ripping off her dress then taking off his pants and continued

To thrust roughly hard inside her.

River was moaning in pleasure flinging her back,

And continued making love all night,

River went back her apartment at 3:00 in the morning,

She knew that she had to catch by the book, but passion

Was getting in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

River kept thinking it over in her head, to catch

A catch a killer, she play his game.

She got some new dresses and new

Bra and panties,

The got a black dress,

She drove to a grill and bar,

And sat at the table and ordered

Some wine and sat at a table

Drinking alone. "Hello again detective"

Mal" whispered in her ear, "something you want"

river turning away.

"What will you have to drink" said the bartender,

"A beer, I'll keep the bottle" said mal,

River breathed heavily, and mal figures move

Over at her thong, and leaned over and whispered.

"Your turn on by me" he said to her rubbing his

Figures inside her panties, "you want me to fuck you

In two week's" he said again, his tongue rolled over

To her ear and whispered again,

"Or could I fuck you right here in front

Of all these people.

She turn around and got closed to his face

Saying "not if I fuck you first" And licked

His ear. Pulled her close and said " you'll

Have too wait" their food arrived

"Your food saved you, but after dinner

Your ass is mine" he said kissing her deeply

Then pulled away.

When they got to desert,

He whispered in her ear "take off your panties"

"Excess me" river was breathless,

"You heard me take them off" he said again,

"Right here, right now" she said quietly

"Yes, your not ashamed are you?" He questioned her


	6. Chapter 6

River lifted up slowly pulled down her panties

And gave them to me, he took them and put

Them in his pocket.

"Let's get out of hear" he said,

River took her keys and unlock her car,

Mal grabbed the keys saying

"I'll drive" .

She set in the passenger side, then after thirty minutes

Of driving his fingers moved on her thigh. Finger thrust inside

Her; she moans closing her eyes trying not to thrust

Her hips fisting her hands.

Mal knew river is fighting against pleasure,

He add another finger.

River tries to pull his hand away

But mal thrusted faster and harder,

She couldn't care anymore she thrusted

Against his fingers,

Mal arrived at his house he took his fingers now.

"You fucking bastard" said river exhausted,

"I'll make the game a little interesting" said mal,

"I'm listening " said river,

"If you win, I leave you alone" said mal smiling,

And if I win, I get to fuck you when ever I want" said mal smiling,

River leaned in as kiss him

And whispered "hope your a sore loser"

"Let the game begin" said mal.

Once they were inside mal lock the door,

River shove mal against railing and unbuttoned

His shirt, unzipped his pants and talking them

Off, she took off her dress,

Mal grabbed her dress and threw over

His shoulder and landed on the railing.


	7. Chapter 7

Turning her on her back kissing , licking

To her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth,

Moving his fingers down her stomach to

Her lists thrusting his two fingers

In and out of her.

River grabbed the rail the other hand was

In his hair, watches mal moves his mouth

Toward her stomach. Pulling out his fingers

Started with his tongue, she grips and tightened

Around the rail she's close eyes then he stops.

Mal gets up and pulls river up with him,

They make it into the bedroom

Continued to the bathroom,

River turn on shower,

Mal takes his clothes off

He shoved her against the shower wall

Grabbing her thighs slamming and pouncing her

As they were both soaking wet.

Mal was kissing down her neck

Licking and sucking,

Moans and groans filled the shower.

"Oh darling, it isn't over yet" mal said turning off

The shower, as mal carried river to bed

They were both soaking wet.

He tied her hands to the head board.

Then thrusted deep inside her,

"I told your ass was mine,

Tell me you want me" he said

"No! Never" river said smiling,

He slammed harder inside her,

Harder faster.

River had tears running down her face,

But was laughing,

"I'll let you win, but I won't give you the satisfaction"

She said laughing.

Mal smiled then said

"Then the game is not over" he said

"Bring it on" said river.

He thruster harder and harder

Until river passed out.

Mal shortly after river passed

Out, he smiled and untied

Her hands and covered her up

Then got in bed with her.


	8. Chapter 8

River woke up from mal 's bed and got dressed

And grabbed her car key's and left, she had

Mal right where she wanted him.

Two days later...

She decided to go to coffee shop for a cup of

Coffee when her cellphone rang.

"Hello" she answered,

"Meet me by entrench by the bathroom"

Mal replied as she closed her cellphone.

He walk up to river once he got there

And grabbed her as kiss her deeply,

Then pulled down her left strap

Down to her breast pinching her nipple.

River moaned as whisper in his ear

"So where do you want it to happen"

As she licked his ear.

As he lifted her up river was kissing him

And licking and stucking down to his neck

And chest as he carried her into the men's

Room then put her on the counter, as they

Continued to kiss roughly mal unzipped his pants

And slammed into her, then river turned on the

Water to sink and rubbed the water all over

Her breasts, and mals face.

River bit the bottom of his lip as her fingers

Are rough inside his hair,

River fixed her dress and hair as she is

In front of a mirror then mals arm's wrapped around

Her as he kissed her neck,

She whispered in her ear

"It's not over between us until you

Finish your cup of coffee",

River exited the restroom

And return to the table

For another cup, but mal wasn't

Expecting that so waited,

River smiled as she went to get

For another cup.

By the afternoon they both they went

Deep into the woods where no

One could see them.

"Nice dress" said mal

"Why thank you" said river,

"Now take it off" mal said smiling

River took off dress and threw at him,

River ripped off his shirt and unbuttoned

His pants and ripped off his pants off,

And pushed him on the bed.

River climbed on top of him and kissed

Him, The lower of herself was on him

Leaned her upper part of her body

Against the window as her put her hands

On his shoulders, his hands were on her ass

As thrust inside her harder.

Mal moved one hand one to her breast

And one on her ass.


	9. Chapter 9

River kept moving against mal ,

Riding him hard. Mal continued to slammed

Inside of her, feeling detective body was thing

Of beauty, river was definitely a challenge

,She was too stubborn for her own good,

But he had to admit loved the challenge,

To have her thrusting he wouldn't mind it all day.

It was 8:00 in the the evening when she

Woke up naked in mals bed and got dressed

And went back to her house.

Two weeks later she got a phone call...

"Hello river" it was mal

"Game on" she asked

"No not anymore" said mal

"What the fuck is the is spouse to mean" she demanded a answer

"You where just another victim" mal said hanging up.

River was very upset and angry,

As she wrecked her TV she went for a long drive

She parked his car were her partner was spouse

To meet her, but as she look up

Someone was being stabbed and she rushed up

With her gun, once she got to the 11th floor

She saw her partner was dead and covered

In blood with 17 holes in his neck.

Her hands were covered in blood

As the chief came out of his office.

"River what the fuck are you doing here" the chief yelled,

River pulled out her gun out,

"Don't move!" She yelled

"Detective your fire" the chief yelled reaching into pocket,

River shot him in the shoulder,

He went down bloodied.

The police arrived and arrested the

For the murders for inara serra, the red head, and river's partner.

River drove back to her apartment

And found mal was in her apartment,

" The hell are you doing here" she said confused


	10. Chapter 10

" I heard about what happened,

So I came over because I was worried" mal said,

River walk up to him and slapped him

"You bastard first you say I'm just another

Victim and now your worried about me,

You know what FUCK YOU!" She yelled.

Mal smiled and grabbed her saying

"Now you'll talk" then he kissed her

Roughly. Mal was above river trusting harder

And faster, river hands were in his hair

Back in his ass. "So what happening

Now? Is this game between us over

With" she said as she was curious,

"Sweetheart the game was long over with"

Said mal reaching under the bed,

River touch his arm whispering

"What do you mean?" River asked

"I think you know that answer" said mal

Then both kissed roughly as mal thrusted back inside her,

River didn't know that there was a knife the bed.

THE END


End file.
